A million detentions
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Detention with Snape. Harmless right? Wrong. Poor Fred just thought it was just going to be another harmless detenton. Boy was he wrong. It's better than it sounds i promise. No Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters the only thing i own is the idea of the story is all MINE! Mwahaha! I hope you enjoy it.

Class had just started. And professer Snape walked down the narrow walkway that seperated the desks. George held his wand hidden beneath the aimed it at Snape. He whispered the strange words and the stool in left corner of the room slid and knocked Snape to the ground. Everyone burst into laughter. When Snape recovered and was back on his feet. He sent mercival glare at the class. Silence immedantly fell upon room. Snape searched the classroom looking for the one that commited the crime.

He spotted George's wand underneath the oak desk he was sitting at. His hand clenched around it tightly around. He then walked towards him. Snape stopped right infront Fred and George's desks. "I do not tolerate such behavior in my classroom Mr. Weasley," he said dully,but was secretly enjoying what he was going to say next. "Ten points off of Gyffindor and i will see you in detention tonight."

George had already gotten detentions eleven times this year. Fred had only,and strangley had eight. Fred was shocked just as much as George was at what he did next. He stood up. "It wasn't George sir. It was me. I told him it would be great for some laughs." Snape turned to Fred. "Well then Fredrick, then i guess you have to grace me with presence tonight." He said sarcastically. Fred glanced at George. George was wearing a face that said, 'you bloody moron.' "My classroom. Ten o' clock sharp. Don't be late!" Fred nodded and sat down. Snape turned his back and went on teaching. George leaned over to Fred and whispered, "Why did you do that, you idiot?" "To tell you the truth i don't know myself."

Gryffindor's common room:

"I really don't like Snape that arse." Ron said. "Well, George should't have been messing around." Hermoine said looking up from her charms homework. "It was just a harmless Fred and George to stop playing pranks is like getting Maloy to stop being a bully." Harry replied. "But now yet again Fred has detention." Hermoine said while taking a rather large book out of her bag. Fred looked over at her. "It's no big deal really. I never had detention with Snape before." "Surprisingly." She roller her eyes. "And i still don't understand why you stook up for me,Fred." George was sitting in one the chairs closet to the fireplace.

"I'm not sure. Well i just thought that i need to catch up with you on detentions. "So what? You have alot too." "I have only had eight. Man i think i'm losing my touch. I thought i would had at least fifteen by now." George, Ron, and Harry laughed while Hermoine shook her head disapprovingly.

~ Okay that is chapter one. I hope you liked it so far. Yes the beginning is a bit slow. But chapter two will be much, much better a little suspense i promise. Please leave a reveiw. And please nothing mean. There's nothing more disrespectful that you do on this website than to do that. So with that i bid you a do.~


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is chapter two. This is where it gets good. Well at least i think so.

10:00 P.M.

Fred walked down the hall. The castle was dead at night. There wasn't a soul around. When he arrived Snape ushered him to a small cauldron on a table with ingregiants and bottles all around it. "You will be making a hate potion. It makes the person that consumes it bitters and dislikes everyone and everything he or she sees. There will consequenses if you make a mistake. Get to work." "But my brother, Percy he didn't learn about this potion until his sixth year. I'm only in my fifth." "This i know. Now start working." "But. . . . " Fred did not get to finish his sentence because Snape sent him a death glare. Fred started working.

When Fred was somewhat finished Snape walked over to him to check the potion. "This is incorrect Mr. Weasley." "Of course it. . . " Once again Fred was unable to finish talking, but only this time Snape grabbed him by the arm and rolled up his sleeve. Snape took out his wand and said some words that didn't make any sense to Fred. "Hey! What are you. . . " Snape then slashed his wand across Fred's arm. Pain ran all through his arm as blood seeped through the cut. Fred yelped in pain.

"Shut up! I said there would be consequenses. That's another detention for making a mistake." "I'm not going! I'm going to tell Dumbledore about what you did!" Fred yelled holding his bloody arm. "He won't believe you." "I'm going to him first thing tomorrow morning. I have proof." He held up his arm. "He will think you are insane and tell your parents that you hurt yourself and they will lock you up at the mental ward at St. Mungo's."

Fred was speechless. And as much as he hated to admit it. He really did. Snape was right. Professer Dumbledore believe FRED WEASLEY, The other half of Fred and George over Snape? Yeah right. He was absolutley trapped. "And if i might add i enjoyed detention tonight. So much that i might just give Your twin detention from now on too." "NO! You can't! PLease don't hurt George." "Well if you don't try and tell anyone then i might not." "Okay i promise not to tell a soul. Just keep George out of this." "It's a deal Fredrick," He walked over to his desk and took out some bandages and threw them at Fred. "Clean yourself up and to bed. See you tomorrow night." Fred did so and before he knew it he was opening the door to his and Geoge's bedroom.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. George was awake, laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He smiled when he saw Fred. "Hey Freddie how was detentiion with ole' Snape?" "Uhh boring. You know just like every other detention we've had with other teachers." "Really what did he make you do?" "Make a hate potion." "A hate potion? Never heard of it. All well at least it's over." "Actually i have detention again tomorrow night." "What! Why?" "I messed up on the potion. No big deal." "That's it?" "Yeah." Fred hadn't looked into his brother's eyes since he got back. ' _Somthing isn't right_.' George thought. "_He's acting strange. Is he lying? Why would he lie to me of all people? I guess i'm just being paranoid_. "Goodnight Georgie." Fred said taking off his shoes and climbing into bed. "Night Freddie." George could not stop replaying his latest converstaion with his twin. _' He'll come to me if somthing was wrong, right? He better. Please talk to me Fred." _Fred kept thinking about his deal with Snape_. _Sleep didn't come easy for either of the twins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three!:D Hope you find it enjoyable!

The next morning: At breakfast

Fred and George sat across the table from Ron, Harry, and Hermoine. It was just momments away from their quidditch game. Gryffindor VS. Ravenclaw. George had filled the young Gryffindors about Fred and his discussion the night before while Fred was in the bathroom. "That sounds like Snape. A hate potion." Ron said taking a spoon full of eggs and bacon. "I know. What's his bloody problem?" Harry said.

Fred looked over at Snape to find him staring back at him. '_Why is he doing this to me?'_ Fred thought to himself. "FRED!" The person said jerked his head back to his friends. "What?" "Get your head out of the clouds dear brother. Hurry up and eat somthing. You have to keep up your strength for the game. You haven't eaten anything yet." His twin said.

"I'm not very hungry today." He put on a fake smile. "Eat some toast and juice then." Hermoine said politly. "No thanks." George put a hand on Fred's shoulder. "Are you alright? You've been acting. . . different since last night." He chose his words carefully. Once again Fred put a fake smile and said, "Yeah, I'm fine Georgie." George looked at unsure and nodded, "Alright then." _'He's deffinanlty lying. WHY?"_ George said.

On The Game Field:

The teams mounted on their brooms and took their positions in the air. The game had just started and Harry was already chasing after the snitch. All of a sudden Fred broom jerked to the left. "What the. . . ?" The broom moved to the right then down. "Fred what are you doing?" George yelled. Fred's broom moved up one last time. The quaffle was hurtling towards him. Fred tried to fly out of the way but found he couldn't move at all. The quaffle rammed itself into the side Fred's head. Pain errupted to his whole head and everything went black.

The last thing he saw was Snape in the stands, his lips moving. And he knew he had just been jinxed. George watched in horror as his twin fell off his broom. There were screams from the stands. Lupin zoomed by on his broom and causght Fred before he hit the ground. He landed on the ground gently with Fred in his arms. George and the other team members came to to ground also. George was a complete wreck. "**Is he alright? What happened up there? Is he going to be alright?" **"I'm not sure i have to get him to Madam Pomfrey." Said Lupin.

~Well there you have it. I am sooo Terrable! I can't believe i did that to poor Fred! Haha i feel bad now. I am a horriable person for writing that. It's just that i like suspense and angst. Forgive me i was a bit(alot) to mean.~


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four hope you liked it.

Three hours later:

Fred awoke to find he was in the infirmery. His head throbbed in pain. He tried to recall what happened. Pomfrey walked into the room. "Ah Mr. Weasley you're awake. Good. How is head?" "It hurt's bloody awful." "Well I'm sure it does. After all you got hit with a quaffle. Well that's in the past now, isn't it? There are some people here to see you. Shall i let them in?" Fred nodded. Whic was a bad idea because his head felt like it was going to explode.

Fred didn't worry about somone seeing his because he was still in his quidditch uniform. His bandaged arm hidden beneath them. Not even a minuet later George, Harry, Ron and Hermoine walked in. "Hey Freddie. How you feeling?" George asked.

Before Fred could reply ron asked, "What happened up there?" "Fred couldn't tell him that Snape junxed his broom. " I lost control of my broom." It wasn't entirely a lie he didn't have complete control."Your lucky that you only a concusion." Hermoine said. "Yeah." "Fred. . ." George started when Madam Pomfrey came in and said, "Alright you three out, out. Fredrick needs his rest." The trio got up and left. Before George went out the door he said, " Bye mate, see you later."

Two days later:

Madam Pomfrey had finally allowed Fred out of the hospital wing. He left with a bump on his head the size of his fist. And George by his side. It was saturday so they didn't have any classes. The twins walked through the halls when Professer Snape stopped them. "Fredrick you still owe me two detentions." "Aww come on! Give him a break! He's still recovering." George said. Snape ignored him and said, "See you tonight Mr. Weasley." With that said he walked off, his long robes flying up behind him.

"I can't believe him!" George yelled. "It is Snape we're talking about." Said the other twin. "Well i don't like him one bit."

There is chapter four. I read over all the chapters again i have made some mistakes i apologise for them. And yes this chapter is extra short. I apologise for that too. I'll try and put chapter five on here by tonight i if can.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five! A whole hand! Or a foot. Haha Here you go enjoy

That night 100:00 P.M.

Fred arrived at Snape's classroom, dreading what might happen. "Sit down Fredrick," Snape said calmely. "Tonight i want you too try and make the hate potion again." _'Good,' _Fred thought. '_No new scars tonight.'_ Fred had studied, yes studied all about hate potions while he was in the hospital wing. He immediantly got to work and within momments he was finished.

Snape walked over checked his student's work. "Correct Mr. Weasley. Now make a False death potion. Whoever drinks it seems as they are dead. No heart beat or pulse for a few short momments." Fred's face fell. He recalled that percy learned this in his seventh year but didn't dare say that out loud. He just lazily threw ingrediants into the pot and mixed it together. He had not even the slightest idea how to make the potion.

This time when Snape examined Fred's work, he said, "Wrong." And grabbed Fred's arm again and made three slashes. Fred bit his lip to stop from screaming. He tasted blood. "That's another detention for messing up." "But. . . "

"Three. Do you want anymore?" Snape said harshley. " No sir." Fred grew accustomed to looking at the ground. "I thought so. Now clean yourself up." Fred did as he was told. FThis time when Fred got to his room George was asleep. Probably because detention lasted an hour longer than it should have. That was Fred's assumption. But the real reason was that George was so worried about what Fred was hiding that he fell asleep. He had so much his mind it was an unbearable thought to have his twin lie to him.

Fred climbed into his bed. _'How long can this go on? Until i graduate? I can't take two more years of this. I'm lying to George. That hurts even worse than the cuts on my arm. I'm lying to my friends and Ron. I'm getting hurt. What am i going to do?' _Fred finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Well there it is. Chapter five. Hope it didn't put you to sleep. Sorry for it being so short. Well just like all of the rest of them. My sincere apologies.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six. WOO HOO! Well. . . .I'm trying to think of somthing other than "hope you Enjoy." Hmmm . . . . Just read it! Ha! Take that! Lalalalalala. Fred and George. Gred and Forge. This chapter is just alot of sweetness. I'm a big softy for brotherly love._

_Fred was surrounded by complete darkness. Like the night sky without stars. All of a sudden Ron apperaed in front of him. "Nobody likes you." He snarled and grabbed Fred by the arm and cut him. He disappeared and one by one everybody he knew and loved appeared. His brothers, Ginny, and his parents, the people that raised him. Even Harry and Hermoine. "Bloody anoying!" Slash. "Poor excuse for a son!" Slash. "George is the better twin." Percy had said. Slash. Slash._

_And finally George appeared. His mirrior image. "Just let Snape finish you off. Nobody would even notice you're gone. I want nothing to do with a weakling like you!" Slash. Fred fell to his knees, crying, bleeding. "No George! Please! Georgie!" Fred would rather face a million detentions than to hear his loved ones harsh words._

He was shaken awake by his brother. Fred jerked up in his bed. He had a thin layer of sweat on him_. _And he was shaking. "Freddie, are you okay?" George was sitting on the edge of his bed. "I. . . yeah. . . i'll be okay."

_' It must have been really bad. He is almost in tears.' George thought. _"Do you want to talk about it?" "No i'm fine." George looked disbelieving at his brother. "Well okay. See you in the morning." George moved to get up when Fred took a hold of his arm. "No! Stay with me, Please?" George smiled. "Of course dear brother. Anything for you." George crawled into bed beside his twin. Fred wrapped his arms around tightly. He was still so shaken from his nightmare. He needed the comfort more than anything. George hugged him. They had always done this when they were little and one of them had a bad dream.

But the twins hadn't done it in years. Fred fell asleep feeling safe. George thought back to when Fred was having the nightmare. '_He was shouting my name. Why? I swear if he doesn't tell me soon what's going on I'm going to go crazy.' _Georege though be fore he fell into a deep sleep.

REALLY OOBER SHORT CHAPTER! So sorry i'll make it up to you i promise! I'll try to put up one or two more chapters by tonight. How does that sound? Good i hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven! Yay!

For the next week Fred kept going to detention and getting more of them. He has so many now that he lost count on excactly how many he had. And he had so many cuts on his arms it was getting hard to hide. Snape was smart about giving him detentions. He would somtimes skip a night or two. Fred never gotten a good nights sleep since George and him shared his bed. He felt safe with his brother.

One morning he fell asleep at breakfast. George sat beside him looking worried. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine sat across form them. "He looks awful." Ron said.

"Yeah, I'm really worried about him. Snape keeps giving him detention. He doesn't get that much sleep. And we haven't played any tricks on anyone in about a week! I'm going to go crazy!" George said putting his head in his hands. "Have you tried just talking to him?" Hermoine asked. "Not exactly. I mean i asked him if he was okay, he always says he is. But i know he's not." "But you two are so close." Harry said. "I know!" George shouted making a couple of the other Gryffindors look over at him.

"Look after all of our classes are over with we just try and and talk to him?" Harry asked. George hesitated before he agreed. The bell rang signaling that it was time for their first class. The four friends got up. George looked over and realised that Fred has slept through the bell. He put a hand on his sleeping brother's shoulder ans started to shake him awake gently.

"Fred, get up. We're going to be late." Fred stirred but didn't wake. George sighed. '_This is going to be a long day_.'

In potions class:

Eeveryone was in pairs. Fred and George together, of course. They had to make potions to cure the flu. Fred hated making potions. You can guess why. Snape was walking around checking everyone's work. As he walked by the twins table he knocked a jar of blue goo into Fred's lap. He gasped and stood up. "Sorry Fredrick." Snape said not really meaning it. George stood as well. "You did that on purpose!" He yelled. "10 points off of Gryffindor. Sit down George!"

Well that's it for now. I'll try to add chapter eight either tonight or tomorrow.

George was about to say somthing else when Fred whispered, "Stop it George your gonna make it worse." George did so. Snape just simply walked off.

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the room eagerly since the last class of the day was over. Fred hurried off the change while George met up with his younger brother and his friends. "Hey George where's Fred?" Ron asked. "Snape knocked off some blue gunk onto him so he went to change." "Sounds like Snape." Harry replied.

"Well now's our chance to talk to him." Hermoine said. The three boys nodded. And four headed towards the weasley twin's room.

I'll try to put up chapter eight either tonight or tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight! Hmm. . . . i have nothing else to say except read it!

In Fred and George's room:

Fred was just about to put on his long sleeved shirt. It was grasped in his hands when the door opened to reveal George, Ron, Harry, and Hermoine. They all gasped at his bandaged arms. George ran over to him and grabbed him by the wrists. "Freddy what happened!" Fred pulled away from George and put his shirt on. George sighed. "Talk to me Fred, please. I'm so worried about you."

"We're all a bit worried." Said the youngest weasley boy, Ron. "I - it's umm. . ," His eyes had a faint trace of tears in them. "It's Snape."

"I knew it!" George burst out. "He keeps giving me detention. And he makes me do potions that i have never heard of and he cuts me if i mess up." Everything just came spilling out of Fred and he couldn't stop it. He had no control over himself. He usually hated not having control over somthing, but this time it felt good. It felt good to get this off his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?" George said, with some hurt in his voice. "I was going to go to Dumbledore, but He. . . he said that if i tell anyone that noone would not believe me and think i'm crazy. And that he would give you detention. In other words he would hurt you. I couldn't let that happen."

George started cursing and having a fit. "**So what! You're getting hurt! First thing tomorrow morning you are going down to Professer Dumbledore's office abd telling him what Snape is doing to you! Do you understand me! And if you don't. . . then i will," **He put his hands on Fred's shoulders."You don't want to see me get hurt, but do you really think i want to see _you_ suffering? Just promise me you will go to Dumbledore." George's yelling died down.

Fred had never in his whole life had been yelled at by his twin. Sure eveyone else in his life has but never George. It was frightening.

"I promise I'll go to Dumbledore in the morning." George smiled and pulled his twin into a tight hug. Fred hugged back just as tight. "And one more thing Fred. No more secrets from me, EVER. Got it?" Fred grinned. "Got it. Next time I'll tell you when one of our teacher goes nuts. I swear." "Good." George laughed.

That night Fred had a good nights sleep.

My goal for the night is to put up two more chapters. I plan to full fill that goal. And once again a short chapter. I don't know what's wrong with me. I usually write so much. All all the chapters add up right? Well I'm just gonna say it does. Haha. SMILE!


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter nine! Like suspense? Well there alot of that and excitement! Rean i asure you, you will not be bored! I promise!~

The next morning:

Fred awoke earlier than anyone else. He dressed in casual clothes, long sleeves of course, since it was Sunday. And headed down to Professer Dumbledore's office. Fred rounded the corner and much to his dismay walked right into Professer Snape. "Mr. Weasley I might advise you to pay attention. Or you might just earn another detention."

" No more detentions! I'm going to Dumbledore right now and I'm telling him everything!" He pushed past Severus. But Snape gragged his arm. Fred winced on the account that his arms were still recovering from Snape's detentions. "You will do no such thing." Snape said pulling him towards his class room. "Let me go! HELP!" "Noone's around to help you." Fred tried everything he could to get away from this mad man. But just couldn't break away from him. Snape dragged him the rest of the way down to his classroom. He threw Fred in there and closed the door. He locked it.

And turned around to find Fred pointing his wand at him. "Let me out of here now!" He yelled, his whole body shaking. "You almost had me, Fredrick."

"Almost?" Questioned Fred. In a blink of an eye Snape whipped out his wand and said, "Expelli armus." A blast of light cam out of the tip of his wand and hit Fred in the chest. He flew backwards and landed on his back. He hit his head on the ground and saw stars. Plus the impact of the ground knocked the wind out of him. He gasped for air. Snape started walking towards him. Fred looked around for his wand to find it not even a foot away.

He stretched his arm as far as he could. His finger tips barely brushing against it. Snape rushed over and kicked it to the side. He then bent down to Fred's level. And rolled up his sleeves once more and made just a couple of cuts. _'This is it. Goodbye mom, dad, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny and goodbye George. I love you all.'_ Were Fred's lasts thoughts before Snape grabbed a fist full of his hair and smashed it into the ground. Pain errupted through his skull and everything went black.

Snape got up and walked out of his room, but not before locking the door again. He walked off to the dinning room for breakfast, happy with what he just did.

~Yepp i am horrible. At least i admit it! I love Fred. I really do. I think this is my shortest chapter yet! Haha. Okay this is the only chapter i can put up tonight because i have a really bad migrane. So sorry. I'll put up at least three tomorrow to make up it.~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten! Two whole hands! Hooray! This chapter is supposed to be long. But if it isn't to you. I'm sorry. I tried making it as long as i could.

At breakfast:

"Hey where's Fred?" Ron asked as George sat down. "I don't know. He was gone when i woke this morning. I guess he went to talk to Dumbledore, But he's already here," George pointed at the old man with the long beard. "I don't see Fred anywhere though." Just then Snape walked in wiping his hands with a hankercheif. It was stained crimson with blood. George's eyes widened. Only one thing came to his mind: Fred.

He got up without a word. "Where ya goin?" Ron questioned. George ignored his question and walked up the teacher's table right in front of Snape. "**Where's my brother?"** George yelled causing almost everyone in the dinning room to look at him. "What's going on here Mr. Weasley?" Professer Mccgonagal asked who was seated right beside Snape.

**"He's been giving Fred detention and hurting him!,"** George pointed at Snape. He snatched the hankercheif from Snape's hands and held it up. **"He has blood on his hands! Fred is missing! He did somthing to him!"** He walked over to Dumbledore. "Please sir. You have to believe me. I wouldn't lie about somthing like this." Dumbledore looked at George for the longest time before saying, "Severus, What do you think of this?"

"He's obviously lying. This is all part of some rediculous joke him and his twin are playing. They are known for playing pranks and tricks." Was Snape's reply.

**"Professer Dumbledore no! I am telling you the truth! Somthing's wrong with Fred! I can feel it! Please sir." **George yelled tears stinging his eyes. "I. . . ." Dumbledore started to only be interupted. Ron stood up and said, " Sir check his classroom or somthing. That's where Fred spent his detentions every night."

Dumbledore looked at Snape. "Do you mind, Severus?" Snap hesitated for a breif momment. "Not - at all. Follow me." He got up from his seat.

Dumbledore, Mccgonagal, George, Snape, Harry, Ron and Hermoine walked donw to Snape's classrom while Hagrid and the rest of teachers watched the rest of the students. Snape unlocked the door to his classroom for them and Dumbledore opened it. Fred was lying in the middle of the classroom arms bent at odd angles, his sleeves rolled up with cuts on them, bleeding. The cuts were much deeper this time. And therer was a small pool of blood growing under his head.

Everyone rushed to him. George had tears running down his cheeks. "NO FREDDIE NO!" He sobbed. **"Severus what is the meaning of this?"** Roared Albus. He turned to look at Snape, but he was gone. He turned his attention to the hurt Weasley boy. And picked him up in his arms. "He's losing too much blood. We have to get him to Pomfrey."

Professer Dumbledore hurried off to the hospital wing with everyone close behind him. When Madame Pomfrey saw the condition Fred was in she said, "Hurry lay him down on the bed." Dumbledore did so. And she ushered everyone out except for Dumbledore and Mccgonagal. She closed the door. Outside: George slid down the door crying. "Th - this can't be h - happening! I - I can't live without Fred. I just c - can't. I'm nothing without him. He's my twin. My other half." He was histerical. Ron had never in his life seen George cry. Ever.

He put an arm around his shoulders. "Umm George? Fred is a tough guy. So you know he'll be okay." He wasn't too good with mushy stuff, but he tried his best. '_Is he okay? Will he be okay? What's taking so long? Why did this have to happen to Fred? Why?'_ A hundred questions ran through George's mind and he didn't have an awser to a single one. And he hated it.

George didn't reply. He just sobbed harder. He sobbed until his throat hurt and his head ached. It seemed like forever since they found Fred in the horrible state he was in. Ron, Harry and Hermoine finally talked George into going to his room and getting some rest since Dumbledore cancled all classes for the day. Noone was allowed to see Fred except Dumbledore and the other teachers. He was still unconsious. In George's and his room George cried himself to sleep thinking of his twin.

~Oh my gosh!What's gonna happen? Oh wait you don't know. . . yet! Haha. Don't worry I'm gonna try and finish the story today! If i can. And in the words of Mccgonagal " Don't act like a bunch of Babbling, Bumbling, Band, Of Baboons!" Lol i love that!~


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter eleven! Almost done! wow!~

It turned out that Fred had two broken ribs, from the impact of the stone ground. His cuts needed stitches and he lost alot of blood. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow any students to see him. George would stop by everyday and ask how he was doing. He wanted to see his brother more than anything. A week after the accident Fred finally awoke from consciousness. Madam Pomfrey was at the end of his bed.

"Oh thank Merlin. You're awake." She said putting her hand over her chest. "What. . . happened?" His throat was so it was hard to speak. And he had the worst migraine. "Professor Snape umm. . . hurt you." She chose her words carefully. Everything came back to Fred's memory now. "How long have I been in here?" "About a week." Fred jerked up in bed. "A WEEK!" He soon regretted his actions, because his head felt it was just ran over by a dragon. Madam Pomfrey gently pushed him back down. "Careful Mr. Weasley. You're still weak."

"Can i see my brother? George?" "I'm afraid not dear. You need plenty of rest. But maybe I'll release you in a day or two," She smiled kindly. "But you have to get plenty of rest."

He smiled back at her and got as comfortable as possible and fell asleep. The next morning Fred's headache was completely gone. And after some begging Madame Pomfrey finally allowed him to leave. Breakfast was almost over so Fred took off towards his and George's room to get his books, wand and a little surprise and headed off to his first class, Transfiguration, without being seen. When he entered the room Professor Mccgonagal was trying to teach the class how to turn a book into a bat. H took out the little surprise he brought which was one of his George's Filibuster firecracker.

He lit up and it too off high into air. Crackling and popping. When the firework did it's job Fred chose to be see. "So sorry Professor. I just can't help myself." Everyone turned to look at him. George's eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could to Fred. Almost knocking him over he threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Thank Merlin you're alright!" George said happily. "Of course I'm alright this is '_me' _we're talking about." Before George could say anything else Mccgonagal said sternly, "Fredrick, you interrupted my lesson," But she soon smiled. "Nice to have you back. Now if you don't mind i would like to get back to my teaching." Fred grinned. "Carry on Professor." He and George took a seat side by side.

George couldn't stop smiling. He had his twin back. He was whole again.

~Okay like one or two more chapters and it's done! Anyway I'm trying to figure out if i should combine the next two chapters to just make one long one? Hmmm since like all my chapters are super short I think I'll just make one large one.~


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter twelve! Last one! I'm little sad. But it just means that i get to write more Harry Potter stories. Well actually in my case Weasley family stories. Haha.~

That Night in the Gryffindor's common room:

Everyone else had gone to bed leaving Fred and George alone. "Uhh. . . hey Fred?" He looked at his twin. "Yes, George?"

"I'm glad you're back." "Me too. I missed causing trouble." This caused George to laugh. "Yeah i was so scared that I was going to lose you. I don't know what o would have done without you." George grew very serious. "I . . . well the important thing is I'm here now, right?"

George smiled. "Yes." "Georgie, whatever happened to Snape?" George's face fell. "He um ran off when we found you." Fred jumped up. "WHAT?" George got up as well and hugged him tight. "Don't worry Freddie. Dumbledore will fund him and he'll go to Azkaban. And. . . and i won't let him hurt you ever again. I promise." Tears came down both their faces. And Fred nodded into George's chest. "I'll keep you safe." He whispered and that promise he intended to keep.

A few weeks had passed since the accident and still no sign of Severus Snape. Dumbledore took over the potions class. George never left Fred's side. Actually they were always at eachother's sides even before this happened.

One day Fred and George were standing in the court yard talking their little brother and his friend's between classes. The bell rang and everyone wen their separate ways. The twins were half way to their Defense against the dark arts class when Fred realised he forgot his book for the class. "I'll be right back Georgie. Forgot my book."

"Hold on I'll come with you." He started walking with his twin when Fred stopped him. "No it's okay. You go on to class and tell Professor Lupin I'm going to run a little late." George looked unsure. He didn't want Fred to be alone. "I'll be alright. You can live without me for five minuets can you?" He smiled. "If you insist. Just hurry back."

"OKay. Don't be such a worry wart." With that said Fred took off running to their bedroom. He opened the and left it open. He was just going to be a few minuets anyway. He found his book under a pile of clothes. He was about to turn and leave when he heard his door close.

He spun around to face his worst fear. Professor Snape.

"Hello Fredrick." He stepped closer to Fred. And the young weasley boy stumbled backwards, but tripped over the dirty laundry that covered the floor. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. And watched helplessly as Snape waled closer and closer to him.

In Professer Lupin's classroom:

Class just started and George took his seat. He was starting to get worried, because Fred still wasn't here. "Ugh! Where is her?" He mumbled. Professor Lupin was calling role. "Fred and George Weasley?" George raised his hand. "Here." Lupin looked at him. "Where's. . . .Fred?" He took a guess that, that George. It was still hard for him to tell them apart.

"He forgot his book and went to go get it." Lupin nodded. A few more minuets passed and George was going insane. He stood up. And Professor Lupin turned his attention to him. "Yes, George?" Without a word George ran out of the classroom with Lupin chasing after him. "George, what's wrong? George!" They ran passed Dumbledore. Who looked after them and hurried after them. Lupin lept forward and tackled George to the ground. He was just one hallway from the Gyrffundor's common room. He was sobbing uncontrollably. "NO! Let me go! Fred never came back! Somethings wrong! Please let me go!" Dumbledore caught up with them. Even though he was a few feet away he still heard everything. "George me and Professor Lupin will check your room alright? Stay here where it's safe."

George walked after them. Like heck he was going to stand there! Lupin and Dumbledore reached the twins bedroom. They leaned in a bit and heard Snape's voice. "There's noone around to help you now."

Lupin looked at the man with the beard and he nodded. They each got out their wands. And Albus Dumbledore blasted the door open. Snape was taken aback at this. "Expelli - armus!" Roared Lupin. And Snape hit the wall knocking him out. George pushed past the teachers and knelt beside his twin. "Fred! Are you alright?" Fred didn't take his eyes off of Snape. "Freddie! Look at me!" Fred slowly turned his attention back to George. Before he could say anything George engulfed him into a giant hug. "It's okay Freddie. It's over. It's finally over."

Snape went Azkaban. And was sentenced for a long time. Fred was just a bit shaken up after that. Not hurt physically.

That Night:

The twins lay in their beds. "Hey Georgie. You awake?" "Yes Fred." "Um. . . I - I was wondering if i could sleep with you tonight?" Even in the the dark Fred knew that George was smilng. "Get over here." This made Fred smile too and he walked over and got into his brother's bed. "Thanks George." "Anytime Freddie." They fell asleep in eacother's arm. Sleeping peacfully.

~OH man it's over! I'm so sad! Haha. All weli i get start on another Fred and George story soon. I really hope you enjoyed this story just as much as i enjoyed writing it for you.~


End file.
